


Welcome to Bulwark

by NeedAMedic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Cyberpunk, Dice Based, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Magic, Mind Break, Monsters, Multi, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Slow Corruption, The Dice Decide What Happens!, game mechanics, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedAMedic/pseuds/NeedAMedic
Summary: The world is fallen and what's left is here: Bulwark, the last city on earth.  Outside it's walls random storms of chaos energy give birth to ravenous, lust fueled monsters, while inside corruption reigns supreme.Will our heroes make a name for themselves in the city?  Fight back the global abyss?  Or are they all doomed to a life of rape and lust, captured as breeders within the warp, minds and bodies molded to suit the whims of beasts?Only the dice will decide their fates!
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Bulwark, an experimental dice based storytelling game thing! All rolls are real and done according to predetermined rules, so the fate of the characters really is out of my hands.
> 
> This is a new story format I'm trying out, based on what I've seen other writers doing over on HF. Please let me know what you think, so I can improve upon the style and decide whether or not its something I would like to continue to use in the future :)

Welcome to the city of Bulwark, last city on earth, or something like it. Ever since the warps started to appear, this place has been the only one to stand against the flood. Sure some places held them off for a bit, but one by one they all fell, leaving only here. Only Bulwark, the only place warps never seem to happen.

Now you may be thinking—how is that possible? For monsters to just overrun the entire planet? Didn’t they have, like, guns and stuff? And, yes, they did. Still do in fact, but the warpbeasts had an edge humanity just wasn’t ready for. In the first days of the attack, no one knew what was happening, but eventually they figured it out. And they gave it a name.

The phenomenon is called the AL field, or ‘Absolute Lust Field.’ It functions as a shield of sorts which surrounds the monsters, layering just over their skin in a thin projection of violet light, invisible to the untrained eye. Conventional weaponry is useless against an AL field, and while it’s in effect, the warpbeasts are nigh invincible.

It’s taken time and sacrifices, but humanity has begun to figure out ways of fighting back. Some worked to develop their own AL fields, then attach the energy to weapons in order to pierce their foes’ defenses. Some honed the AL field within themselves, developing their very body into a weapon which could harm the beasts. And, whether through research or strange dark rituals and deals with dark, powerful entities, some have come to harness the raw mystical might of arcane forces far beyond this world.

This innovation took time, however, and for most of the world, it came far too late. Cities fell, men and women alike were disappeared into the warp, and communication worldwide went dark. 

What’s left is here. What’s left is Bulwark, last city on earth. Or something like it.

### Isabella

Our first heroine is Isabella Genosa, middle daughter of the Genosa family. An upbeat and sheltered 20-year-old with long braids of light brown hair running down her back, pale blue eyes, and a modest figure. Like many of the wealthier citizens of Bulwark, Isabella has the gift of magic. And like many gifts, it’s not without it’s catch. Isabella carries with her a deck of playing cards—a totem which she can use to invoke the fickle winds of arcane power. It’s a chaotic and powerful gift though she’s never had much cause to use it. With so much time spent locked away in her family’s manor, nose tucked into one book or another, it’s been pretty difficult for Bella to get into the sort of trouble that would necessitate it’s use. Any time the rougher parts of the city have reared their head, her family’s servants have always been there to get things sorted.

So it’s been for all her life. Isabella has spent the hours locked away in her room, with little more than a book and her vivid, wandering imagination to keep her company.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, that changes. With her personal bodyguard Michelle off on a special errand for her father and none of the rest of the servants any the wiser, tonight Bella has a plan. Tonight it’s time for an adventure all her own!

Character Sheet:

Isabella Genosa

Stats (+0 is average):  
Str: -20  
Agi: +10  
Int: +10  
Cha: +20

Skills:  
\- Charm(cha): +10  
Feats:  
\- Arcane cards: Isabella has a set of playing cards which she can draw from in order to cast spells. The power and effect of the spell is based on what card is drawn, with higher values denoting larger effects. Red Cards help and ally, Black cards hurt an enemy. Hearts and Clubs are physical while Diamonds and Spades are more ephemeral.  
\- Face cards may have additional effects but exact a lustful price. Aces can either be a super powerful effect or can be used to reduce the penalty of overusing the deck.  
\- Isabella can use this ability once for free each encounter. Consecutive uses apply a cumulative -1 penalty to all skill checks until she gets a full night’s rest.

Flaws:  
\- Daydreamer: Isabella is prone to having her head in the clouds. She takes a penalty when trying to focus outside of an immediately pressing situation.  
\- Active imagination: Isabelle is easily distracted by suggestive thoughts and dirty talk. She takes additional lust damage from opponents who use this to their advantage.

HP: 5/5  
LP: 0%  
Corruption: 0%  
Outfit:  
\- Skirt  
\- Blouse  
\- Jacket  
\- Bra  
\- Panties  
\- Long Socks  
\- Flats

Equipment:  
\- Deck of Arcane Cards

### Robin

The next in our delightful cast is not a young woman, but a young man. Robin Tanaka is a student at the University of Bulwark and, really, that’s the most interesting thing about him. Growing up, he was always a bit bland. Slightly above average grades and a good steady running pace were really all he had to set him apart. And really, with how many others could also claim those same traits, they had never managed to set him apart much at all.

Robin has dark hair and equally dark eyes—a sort of stony grey that seems to swirl in on itself with all the closed infinity of a stormy sky. He wears his hair short, and dresses in the standard modest uniform worn by first year students at the U. Growing up in one of the nicer suburbs of Bulwark, Robin has followed the straight and narrow path before him all his life. Attend school, get good grades, pay attention in class. And his dull diligence has paid off finally in a scholarship to attend Bulwark University. Since the U is, as far as anyone can tell, the last University in existence, that should be a rather noteworthy achievement indeed, but somehow Robin just can’t quite focus.

Even with his successful path, some part of Robin craves more, craves something interesting that he’s just never had before. He never had much success with dating in highschool, but the first year of uni is a great time for a new start. With his head held high, Robin is determined that this year will be different. This year he’ll prove himself, and finally become someone interesting!

Character Sheet:

Robin Tanaka

Stats (+0 is average)  
Str: +10  
Agi: +0  
Int: +10  
Cha: +0

Skills:  
\- Computers (int): +10  
\- Running (agi): +10

Feats:  
\- Robin has no special powers

Flaws:  
\- A bit bland: Robin has a hard time making a lasting impression. He has a penalty whenever he’s trying to impress someone or use a past connection with them for sway.

HP: 6/6  
LP: 0%  
Corruption: 0%

Outfit:  
\- School Blazer  
\- T-shirt  
\- Slacks  
\- Boxers  
\- Converse

Equipment:  
\- None

### Rachel

The inner parts of Bulwark have always been the safest. The first warps began to appear twenty years ago, and when it was discovered that Bulwark was safe from their sudden attacks, people fled to it in droves. While many of them got set up in the city proper, where the mysterious protections were in strong effect, some weren’t so lucky. And as the number of refugees fleeing toward this last bastion of safety swelled, a sprawling series of makeshift tents and slums sprang up around the city’s furthest edge. Those who could not make it inside the city still tried their best to clutch on to that desperate hope. Though not entirely free of warp attacks like the city itself, the seemingly endless maze of tents, rubble, and ruin seems to offer at least some reprieve from the beasts. Over time, what was fully intended to be a makeshift shelter had cemented itself into the home of far more people than the city proper, a world of chaos and struggle: The Ratworks.

Our next heroine, Rachel, knows the darkness of the Ratworks better than most. The short, wiry teen has never known any world other than this one filled with darkness and terror. Rachel stands a few inches under five feet tall, with a short crop of dark brown hair which hangs to her shoulders and deep brown eyes which flit about in a constant state of mistrust and unease. Those are good companions in a world like this.

Rachel was raised knowing the danger’s the Ratworks, and she was raised to survive them. Quick fingers, and quicker feet can do a lot to keep someone safe, and Rachel is nothing if not quick. Unlike those inside the city, Rachel doesn’t need to come up with an excuse for adventure or purpose. She doesn’t need to, and, really, it’s not like she has the time to anyways. Each day is already a test, scavenging for supplies for her clan and avoiding warpbeasts already make for quite the challenge, and that’s not to mention all the dangers posed by other people pushed to the edge. Rachel has one mission and one mission alone: survive.

Character Sheet:

Rachel Divers  
Stats (+0 is average)  
Str: +20  
Agi: +20  
Int: -20  
Cha: +0

Skills:  
\- Stealth (agi): +10  
\- Scavenging (int): +10

Feats:  
\- Rachel has no special powers

Flaws:  
\- Civic unease: Rachel is uncomfortable outside of familiar terrain. She takes a penalty to social and intellectual checks when in the city proper.

HP: 7/7  
LP: 0%  
Corruption: 0%

Outfit:  
\- Hoodie  
\- T-shirt  
\- Jeans  
\- Bra  
\- Panties  
\- Steel toed boots

Equipment:  
\- Virbo-switch blade: A knife which emits it’s own AL field, allowing it to deal damage to enemies with a field of their own.

### Arcadia

For those who knew the world before the fall, it’s difficult to imagine not remembering that distant dream that was civilization. It has been twenty years, though, and the world didn’t stop turning in that time. People were born and grew to adulthood, and for those people, this strange new world is all they have ever had the chance to know.

The same is not true for Private investigator Arcadia Belleview. She was young when the world fell, but not to young to remember and that memory lives on as a glimmer in the back of her mind. It’s a bold dream and a promise. The world was like this once, so perhaps if she works hard enough, it can be again. Arcadia isn’t a fool. She knows she can’t fix the whole world over night, but she’s not about to let that stop her from doing her best in each and every moment to share justice and hope with those around her.

That determination and passion to help quickly matured into a career as a private investigator. Working alongside the Bulwark police department, Arcadia and her partner Serenity, take on cases which are either too little or two much for the department. She certainly doesn’t want to stop with just solving few missing person’s cases and maybe setting up a drug bust, but for now Arcadia is happy where she is. Each day may just be another day on the job, but it’s also a chance to dig in and make a difference.

Arcadia is a bit on the tall side, with full, dirty-blonde hair which she tends to wear up in a bit of a updo. She has a rather full figure, being buxom to the point that it can be a bit of an inconvenience in her active line of work and she always keeps herself in great shape. You never know what a job like this will demand of you, after all.

Character Sheet:

Arcadia Belleview  
Stats (+0 is average)  
Str: +10  
Agi: -20  
Int: +20  
Cha: +10

Skills:  
\- Investigation (int): +10  
\- Marksmanship (agi): +10

Feats:  
\- Arcadia has no special powers

Flaws:  
\- Thrill of the hunt: Arcadia is a woman of action and does not like to be deterred from her mission. She takes a penalty whenever she attempts an action which delays the pursuit of her goals.

HP: 6/6  
LP: 0%  
Corruption: 0%

Outfit (6/6):  
\- Tac Jacket  
\- Undershirt  
\- Jeans  
\- Panties  
\- Bra  
\- Hiking Boots

Equipment:  
\- Standard issue 9mm AL rupture pistol

With our heroes known, the stage is set. The dark world turns, and shadows lurk both within and without. There’s no telling what will become of these brave souls now that their journeys have begun, so there’s only one thing to say: Welcome to Bulwark


	2. Day 1, first half: Isabella and Rachel

### Isabella Genosa

Isabella  
HP: 3/3  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (7/7)  
\- Jacket  
\- Blouse  
\- Bra  
\- Skirt  
\- Panties  
\- Long Socks  
\- Flats

Footsteps creaked on the floorboards far below in the ancient Genosa Manor. The building had been around since long before Isabella was born, before the fall, though she wasn’t sure how many decades it had stood tall and proud before finally beginning to slump. From up here in her room, Bella could hear so many creaks and thuds and shudders, the home’s own voice. Unfortunately, with the sheer size of the building, voices carried poorly and there was little chance of any overheard conversation reaching it’s way up to Bella’s distant room.

Though she would have loved to know more of the secret conversations her parents had with their many eccentric guests, her room wasn’t the worst company either. Deep lacquered wooden floorboards gave it a stately feel, and in combination with the dozen or so bookshelves that neatly lined every wall, the room had always helped Bella feel a bit more grown up than she actually was. That is, until recently. Really, it was little more than a pretty prison to ensure her boredom.

You can only read a book so many times, after all.

Today, though would be different. That creaking footstep was a sign—a signal that it was finally time to set the plan in motion! With Elisa the maid rounding the corner in the hall beneath Bella’s room, there would be no one to glance out the window to spot her daring escape! And with Vanessa off on some mission for her father, Bella would be home free!  
Stealth: 27 + 10 (agi) = 37! Mediocre.  
Bella reached under her bed, pulling out a small chest of supplies. She slung the adventure backpack over her shoulder, and hurried over with her grappling rope to the window, throwing it open in her excitement. The black metal frame clattered against the stone of the rooms exterior wall, but Bella paid it no mind. She was already busy securing the anchor and tossing her rope off toward adventure! Just as she was lifting up a leg to step through, Isabella paused. She opened up the top drawer of her bedside table and pulled out the enchanted deck of cards she had been given when she came of age. It was for emergencies only, but, well an emergency was simply never going to happen cooped up in this house. She wasn’t entirely sure what the deck would do, but it definitely belonged with her.

“Okay, Bella, let’s do this!” She grinned, heart racing as she climbed her way over the windowsill.

Climbing: 26 – 20 (str) = 6. Bella immediately falls.

She teased her way out carefully. The rope looked sturdy enough, but you never really know with that sort of thing. Bella gripped it between the flats of her shoes and started to ease her way down until she was hanging of the window ledge. Bella took a deep breath, trying not to look down the three stories to the distant ground below. It was time. If she couldn’t do this, then her weeks of planning, mapping out servants schedules and collecting supplies would be wasted!

Bella put one hand on the rope, let go of the ledge, and… slipped.

A gut wrenching shriek flew from her lips as Bella clutched desperately at the rope, only to feel it slip through her fingers. The world flew by in a sudden blur, and all Bella could do was watch the world getting closer and closer and closer until… smack!  
-3 HP, new total: 0/3

The next thing she knew, Bella was lying on the ground, staring up at the shifting blues and purples of the evening sky. She hesitated the move, but when she did finally manage to sit up, Bella was surprised to realize that she didn’t hurt at all. After falling all the way from her room (she tried not to look up, for fear of making her head spin even faster), it was nothing short of a miracle to come away unharmed.

“It’s your field, kid.”

Bella nearly jumped. In fact, she might’ve if she wasn’t sitting down. She looked behind her to see Vanessa standing there, arms crossed and a slightly amused look on her face. The pale, dark haired bounty hunter had come into her father’s employ about 10 years ago. In her mid twenties, Vanessa was only a handful of years older than Bella, but the way she moved and spoke always made Isabella feel like a child. The dark leathers of Vanessa’s outfit only made her look even more dangerous cunning and confident—all things that made Bella sting with jealousy, the first real pain from her fall.

“Your AL field must’ve taken the hit for you. They’re useful like that,” Vanessa continued. She stepped over and offered Bella a hand, which the young heiress accepted. “You trying to get me in trouble while I’m away?”

Roll to persuade Vanessa: 63 + 20 (cha) + 10 (convincing) = 93!  
“I’m trying to go see the city for once!” Isabella huffed. She puffed out her chest, meeting Vanessa’s eyes, but the bemused stare of her bodyguard just deflated her once more.

“Seems like a bad idea to me,” Vanessa said. “You haven’t been out there much. There’s plenty of reasons your dad wants you to stay here under lock and key.”

“But I’ll never know what they are if I never get to see them for myself!” Isabella said. She brushed off her skirt, smoothing out the fabric and trying unsuccessfully to clear away the grassy stains that spoked about her fall. “I might have to take over the family one day, and if I’ve only ever been in my room, then—”

“Right. Sure. No, I’m on your side,” Vanessa said. “I’ve talked to your father about this before, and I agree. Let’s just keep it quiet, okay? It’s my head, after all.”

Isabella’s shock at being cut off only deepened at Vanessa’s easy acceptance, and the brunette could only stare at her dumbstruck.

“Well—where to?”

Isabella  
HP: 3/3  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (7/7)  
\- Jacket  
\- Blouse  
\- Bra  
\- Skirt  
\- Panties  
\- Long Socks  
\- Flats

Vanessa  
HP: 8/8  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit (6/6):  
\- Leather Jacket (reduces HP damage taken-minor effect)  
\- Leather Pants (reduces HP damage taken- minor effect)  
\- Undershirt  
\- Bra  
\- Thong  
\- Boots

\----

### Rachel Divers

Rachel  
HP: 7/7  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (6/6)  
\- Hoodie  
\- T-shirt  
\- Jeans  
\- Bra  
\- Panties  
\- Steel toed boots

Rachel awoke into a momentary safety. Even as her dream faded from her mind, echoes of the emotion she had felt still resonated in the back of her mind. It was… safe. The feeing quickly faded as she stared up into the pale light of the early morning hours. It was easy to let go of such a thought. To feel safe was just as alien as anything else the dream might have had to offer. Without wasting another moment, Rachel pulled herself to her feet, readily slipping on the worn clothes from beside her bed. No point putting on anything nice if you were just gonna go scrapping again. And when scrapping is all you do day in and day out, well, then there’s not much point owning anything else at all.

She slunk outside to where the rest of her pack had already gathered in the small clearing next to the community’s gate. Most of the pre-crash wirey green fence was buried beneath junk and rubble, with only the gated entryway still accessible. It suited the place well enough. Who knows if it had been a dump before, but pretty much the entirety of the ratworks was a dump nowadays, so might as well set up shop in one with a gate. Most of the Fleecers were still in their tents, a little over a dozen of the ragged things keeping each family out of the direct force of the elements. In years past, a few had been dedicated community tents, saved for those with no family of their own, but a harsh winter and a particularly rough warp season to follow had left Rachel with a bit more privacy than she was used to.

“Morning, Rach. We’re about set to go if you are,” Damien said. The broad-shouldered blond acknowledged her with a grin the moment he spotted her. Nearly eight years her senior, Rachel had looked up to the daring scrapper most of her life, and he had always felt sort of like an older brother. When she came of age this past spring, though, those endearing smiles had shifted into something a bit more aggressive that she still wasn’t quite sure what to do with.

“Morning,” Rachel muttered back. She looked around the rest of the group.

There was Elodie, of course. Her blonde flowing hair reached nearly down to her shoulders, and Rachel was pretty sure she would have been scolded into cutting it down to something more practical if her father wasn’t running the place. With a figure a bit more generous than Rachel’s, and an affinity for flowing skirts and dresses to match her hair, it was some small miracle that she continued to make it back from missions time and time again. Either a miracle or just a result of Damien’s fondness of her. Hard to say, really.

Next to Elodie was Charlie, the skinny boy was shifting back and forth on his feet while his eyes flickered this way and that. He was 18, just a few months younger than Rachel, but he still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of acting like it. With his mop of brown hair, shifty blue eyes, and tendency to skitter this way and that, he really did move more like a street urchin than a scrapper. Still, his quick fingers and quick feet were often good to have on hand in a pinch, and Rachel gave him a quick nod of approval, hoping to set his nerves a bit on ease.

Charlie smiled back, but the gesture was a fleeting one before he was back to glancing around off into the twists and turns of the ratworks, as though some warpbeast might jump them at any moment.

Last but not least was Michelle, Charlie’s older sister. She shared her brother’s slender frame, but wore it much better. While Charlie was always flitting about, rushing this way and that with all the composure and elegance of a chipmunk, Michelle had a calmer demeanor. Maybe it came from being the one in charge all the years they were growing up, but the twenty year old always seemed pretty unflappable. Most of the younger Fleecers held her as something of an older sister figure, and Rachel was no different. Michelle got a warm smile as well before Rachel finally turned back to Damien.

“All right everyone. No taking chances out there today, okay? Adelaide has been seeing signs of a storm coming in sometime this week, and we’re not gonna be out there when it breaks,” Damien looked around, making eye contact with each in turn. “Leave all the foolish stuff to me, okay?”

“Aye aye!” Charlie chirped up, while Michelle just shook her head softly. “You do have a bit of a monopoly there.”

“But seriously. Let’s be careful, alright?” Damien said with a grin. From the way his chest puffed out to the sheer size of the vibro-machete he kept strapped to his back it was a little hard to take his words of caution seriously. Rachel wasn’t sure she’d seen him be careful in her entire life. At least, not for his own sake.

“Where’s the site?” Rachel asked, prompting Damien to pull out a thick piece of parchment.

“Up north,” Damien pointed. The whole group leaned in to get a look. His tanned finger traced it’s way along the carefully penned ink, tracing a trail up through the nearby tunnels until it reached their destination, the sigil of an empty glass with two stars filled in just below.

"The Tavern encampment?” Elodie’s voice was barely above a whisper. When they looked up, Damien’s face was grim.

“Adelaide saw it go under a few days back and Martin scouted through yesterday to confirm. All gone as far as we can tell. Been keeping an eye out for survivors, but nothing yet,” Damien said. He pulled the map away with a bit of bravado, whirling it in both hands before rolling it back up and slipping it away.

“And whatever did them in…” Elodie said.

“Gone as far as Martin could tell. Looked like warp beasts. Or raiders. Sorta hard to tell which one,” Damien shrugged. “Like I said, we’ll be careful. Check for food and tech, then get out before anything spots us.”

“Not sure how I feel about picking through the Tavern’s old place…” Elodie muttered. “We traded with them. And Abby…”

“Abby’s probably gone like the rest of em,” Damien said. “Look it’s just like scrapping through an old apartment or whatever, right? Business as usual. It just went under a bit more recently is all.”

“A lot more recently,” Michelle said with a frown.

Still, Damien was in charge, and after just a moment’s silence, all it took was a wave from him to get them on their way. He waved his arm and the group began to march off, creaking past the metal gate and on into the ratworks.

Rachel  
HP: 7/7  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (6/6)  
\- Hoodie  
\- T-shirt  
\- Jeans  
\- Bra  
\- Panties  
\- Steel toed boots

Damien  
HP: 8/8  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (6/6)  
\- Duster  
\- Jacket  
\- Undershirt  
\- Boxers  
\- Jeans  
\- Hiking boots

Elodie:  
HP: 5/5  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (4/4)  
\- Floral Dress  
\- Bra  
\- Panties  
\- Flats

Charlie:  
HP: 3/3  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (4/4)  
\- Sweater  
\- Jeans  
\- Boxers  
\- Vans

Michelle:  
HP: 4/4  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (6/6)  
\- Sweater  
\- Undershirt  
\- Bra  
\- Panties  
\- Jeans  
\- Vans

Passing through the tunnels had been something of a tense experience at one point, but these days, the passageways around Fleecer HQ were about as safe as it gets in the Ratworks. It was one part thanks to Alfred’s aggressive self defense policy, and one part thanks to his brother Richard’s insistence that they do careful reconnaissance and track storm patterns meticulously. Now that Alfred was gone, they were mostly relying on his brother’s discretion, but it had still been enough to get them by this past year or so.

Even still, the group moved on old and well trained instincts. The five of them were a rough line, with Charlie darting off ahead now and then to scout out the next turn and passages while Michelle kept up the rear, checking behind them with practiced consistency and steadiness, both hands always ready on the compound bow she carried.

This left the other three in the middle both redoubling their alert and making sure to keep the group on track. In days past, they might have also had the additional duty of scavenging as they traveled, but the tunnels around here had long since been stripped clean of anything useful. Rachel traced her fingers along the nearest wall, taking in the familiar texture of cracked cement. Supposedly, this had been some sort of underground archive at some point, but now it looked just as much like a dump as the rest of the ratworks. It was the worst kind of dump too, the kind where all the tech and resources had already been picked clean, leaving only piles of the most worthless garbage in it’s wake. Shattered pottery, eviscerated furniture—it really was a wasteland of garbage.

The group carried on their way in relative quiet. It was never silent in the ratworks, not truly. You could never escape the rustling of some small rat or squirrel nearby, the clinks and crunches of shifting garbage or the everpresent distant whirr of that void of a sky up above. It was enough to keep you well on edge, and learning to relax as much as you could against that tension was an important skill out here.

It was nearly an hour gone before they reached their turn, a thin staircase which lead it’s way up toward where the Tavern’s encampment had once been.

“It’ll be a lonely winter this year…” Elodie muttered.

“Hey, you’ve still got us!” Damien said back. He didn’t bother turning his head to look, but Rachel could still see the grin plastered across his face.

“Could be bad for trade, too,” was Michelle’s soft remark.

“It’s not like the Hub got scrapped, right?” Damien said. Charlie’s head popped up into the square of sunlight at the top of the stairs, backlight into imperceptibility. A quick gesture signaled that it was safe to follow, so they did. “We’ll be fine. Tribes come and go. That’s just the way it is. If we’re short come winter, we’ll just head to the Hub.”

“Assuming we can find it,” Rachel sighed. The fallen encampment was not a pretty sight, but then they never were. The high grated fence of it had a gash torn clean through it, a broad and violent split by the looks of things which tore straight from the top to the bottom. As they drew closer, Rachel could see where the little wire links had ruptured, a whole line of them singed and bent inward, curling like claws. She didn’t have a guess what had done this, and if they did their job right, she’d never have to figure it out.

The camp itself glistened like a cracked fruit. The frail protective shell had shattered on impact, and the glistening, ripe innards were left on full display to anyone feeling hungry enough. And the Fleecers were always a peckish bunch.

“By the book, alright?” Damien said. There was that joke again, coming from him. “Let’s do this clean and safe, in and out. Just the most valuable things, okay?”

A round of nods from the group and they were off to begin their work. Charlie and Michelle went off together, of course, and Elodie followed close behind Damien, leaving Rachel to herself, which was alright with her. A quick mission meant focus was paramount, though from the way Elodie and Damien were bumping into each other and giggling as they walked, Rachel wondered if they had got the memo.

She made her way into a nearby tent and set her pack down on the small wooden table inside. It had been a medical tent by the look of things, set up with a half dozen long cots, and stocks of used bandages filling up the trashcans. They were all empty, of course. Say what you will about warpbeasts, but they never leave a man behind. You could be bled half to death and they’d still drag you off into the sky, never to be seen again.  
Searching: 8 -20 = -12. Rachel finds less than nothing.  
Rolling Random Encounter! = A column of soldier ants!

She kicked her way through the assorted medical waste, shifting around bandages and broken glass with the toe of her shoe. The way it crunched and squished was… unpleasant, and Rachel quickly gave up on that fruitless line of searching. Instead, she made her way over to the beds themselves, sifting carefully through the fabric in case one of the injured had left something behind. And extra carefully in case what they left behind was sharp. When she came away from the final cot with nothing bot dust bunnies, Rachel couldn’t suppress her frustrated huff. Leave it to the Taverns to clear out ever last bit of useful gear before they wiped. Rachel was about to start poking through the desks when a sharp, high pitched whistle caught her ear—Michelle’s warning signal!

Rolling to see how well the others react! M: 95, C: 87, D: 35, E: 77.

Rachel burst out from the tent, ready for the worst, but found the camp just as desolate and empty as she had left it. If it weren’t for Michelle’s whistle, she might not have known anything was wrong, though there was something else as well. A tingle ran up Rachel’s spine as a familiar sense of unease traveled through her. It was a feeling that had been there all her life, waxing and waning, a feeling of danger, the feeling that something was wrong. It was a warpbeast.

“What’re we looking at, Shell?” Damien asked as the five of them gathered in the middle of the camp. Michelle had climbed down off of a nearby table, bow at the ready while her brother paced back and forth nervously nearby, clutching the coin in his hand so tightly his fingers were tuning white.

“Soldier ants,” Michelle said. “Maybe six or seven. A small group.”

“That’s lucky, then” Elodie mused, pulling the staff from her back.

“Not as lucky as I’d like,” Damien said. As she drew her dagger, Rachel already knew exactly why. “Those bastards don’t give up. We try to give em the slip and they’ll just dig in, double down and bring the whole damn nest crashing down on HQ. We stop them here.”

A series of nods as the group moved to combat positions, well trained stations around the shattered gateway. Rachel clutched her knife to her chest as they waited, listening to the faint hum of the sky above until the soldier ant’s chittering grew loud enough to wash over it. As they rounded the corner past a heap of rusted rubble, Rachel locked her jaw. There would be no running—it was time to do or die.

“No matter how tough they look,” Michelle whispered. The sound was quiet, just loud enough to reach their ears with her soft, melodic voice. “Remember, they’re just warpbeasts. Get through the field, and it’s like stabbing butter. Those shells aren’t that thick.”

That’s about the only thing that isn’t thick, though, Rachel thought. As the pack of ants drew closer, bizarre, chitinous cocks thick and swollen beneath them, Rachel was reminded of the first rule of fighting warpbeasts. Don’t look down.

Rolling turn order (+agi)! R: 65 (45 + 20), M: 6 (6 +0), C: 62 (32 + 30), D: 73 (53 + 20), E: 6 (17 -10), Ants: 28 (48 -20)  
Order: Rachel > Damien > Charlie > Ants > Elodie > Michelle 

Rachel  
HP: 7/7  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (6/6)

Damien  
HP: 8/8  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (6/6)

Elodie:  
HP: 5/5  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (4/4)

Charlie:  
HP: 3/3  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (4/4)

Michelle:  
HP: 4/4  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (6/6)

Ant 1: 5/5 HP  
Ant 2: 5/5 HP  
Ant 3: 5/5 HP  
Ant 4: 5/5 HP  
Ant 5: 5/5 HP  
Ant 6: 5/5 HP  
Ant 7: 5/5 HP

The group waited with tense stances as the group of ants crested over the hill. Closer and closer they got until Damien just couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a warcry, and together him and Rachel charged past the gate, with Charlie close behind!

Rachel attacks an ant! 71 (51 + 20) vs. 77 (97-20) a near miss!

Quick on her feet, Rachel dashed ahead of the other two. She ran along the cluttered side of the worn road, feet finding precise purchase on the cans and bricks that dotted the ground. The frontmost ant chittered at her as she closed with it, raising up it’s mandables, but Rachel ducked to the side, slashing toward the joints of its legs with her vibroknife. Her dodge was just a hair too desperate though, and her knife sliced through the air, leaving Rachel right in the beast’s face. She let her legs fall away, catching herself in a stumbling feint off the side of the path and leaving room for her companions.

Damien attacks the lead ant! 81 (61 + 20) vs. 40 (60-20) a solid hit!  
Rolling damage(2-5): 2 damage!  
Ant 1: 5/5 > 3/5

Rachel had really only been a distraction, but a distraction was apparently all they needed as Damien came racing up behind her, still bellowing out his warcry. With it’s attention focused on the Hispanic teen, it had no chance to react before Damien’s machete came crashing down on it’s head with a sickening crunch. For a moment, it seemed as if the beast’s head had been split clean in two, but as it’s AL field warbled and wavered it seemed to reshape itself beneath the faint haze of glassy violet that was it’s field. Damien whirled his machete and pulled back for another blow, unphased. Years of experience in the field meant it was easy for him to notice the softened hue of the beast’s AL field. It wasn’t dead just yet, but it was certainly well on it’s way.

Charlie attacks the lead ant with his coin! 117 (87 + 30) vs. 46 (66 -20) Decisive hit! +1 damage!  
Flipping for damage: tails. The magic does not take effect.  
Rolling damage(0-3): 1 (0 + 1)  
Ant 1: 3/5 > 2/5

Charlie followed in Damien’s wake, concentrating his energy on the coin in his hand. As Damien’s hit connected, the wiry brunette brought his hands close, cupping them in front of his mouth and whispering a quiet word. Then, with his eyes fixed on the closest ant, he flipped the piece of shimmering metal through the air. It lifted into the sky, flipping heads over tails faster and faster until it began to whistle, then came down with a whirling crash into the center of the ant’s head.

Tails.

The Ant’s AL field shimmered a pleasant pink as the coin vanished from it’s head to reappear back in Charlie’s clenched fist. He cursed to himself quietly, then shifted backward, making sure to get out of the way of his sister’s shot.

Ants turn!  
Ant 1 tries to grapple Damien (str. Vs str.): 70 (50 + 20) vs. 108 (78 + 30), Decisive dodge! Damien gets a bonus to his next roll!  
Ant 2 helps with the grapple attempt against Damien: 95 (75 + 20) vs. 89 (39 + 30 + 20), the ant catches him!  
Ant 3 tries to tear off Rachels pants: 99 (79 + 20) vs. 44 (24 + 20), Rachel loses her pants!  
Ant 4 goes for Rachel’s top: 117 (97 + 20) vs. 95 (75 + 20) Decisive strip! Rachel loses bonus clothes!  
Ant 5 tries to gore Charlie: 86 (66 +20) vs. 128 (98 + 30) Decisive dodge! Charlie gets a bonus to his counter attack!  
Ant 6 rushes past to go for Elodie to try and restrain her: 55 (35 + 20) vs. 89 (89 + 0) Elodie dodges the grapple!  
Ant 7 rushes Elodie as well in an attempt to strip her dress: 105 (95 + 20) vs. 47 (57 – 10) Decisive strip! Elodie loses bonus clothes!

“Come on you leggy piece of shit!” Damien snarled. The leader of the ant troupe’s AL field was starting to get a bit worn out—that much was clear from the way it shimmered in the air as the massive insect moved, a faint ripple that looked like little more than the passing of a mirage across it’s body. Damien watched it’s movement and when it lunged, mandibles extended to grapple at his torso, he shifted to the side, stumbling back on his feet only to feel the hard press of a second ant latching onto his leg. His AL field kept the creature from stabbing into his leg proper, but did nothing to protect his clothing from the attack, or to help him struggle free. “Damnit!” he cursed as the other ant began to circle back in on him.

With that, the entire column ruptured, shiny black insects immediately scattering from their routine order to scurry off toward the rest of the group. Their speed was alarming, a terrifying surge of motion that sent cans flying and dust clouds billowing up into the air.

Rachel braced herself as a pair closed in on her, one from either side. Knife in hand, she stared down the one in front of her, ready to catch his torso and bury the rapidly vibrating knife into his underbelly. The other ant might get on her, but she would deal with him when the first one was taken care of! To her surprise, though, the ant didn’t barrel right for her. Instead, just when it crossed the edge of her reach, it paused, shifting back and forth like a cage fighter watching their foe. Rachel only had a moment to wonder after this seemingly intelligent tactic before the second ant slammed into her from behind. It’s mandibles caught quickly on the fabric of her jeans, each tiny prick and barb snagging against the thick cloth until in one powerful tug he tore the garment free, baring Rachel’s tanned and toned legs.

The teen went toppling forward with a yelp, directly into the mawed embrace of the ant in front of her. There was no time to react, to sink her dagger into his field, all she could do was kick and struggle as panic surged over her. There was a rip and a series of uncomfortable popping noises as fabric shredded in the creature’s mouth, and when she finally managed to pull away, Rachel looked up to see the charcoal grey remains of her hoodie and undershirt falling away from the ant’s mandibles in so many shredded up pieces, the skull and crossbones logo of some long-forgotten baseball team drifting down to join the other trash on the ground.

She grimaced, face flushing as she brought the knife to bear once more, now standing face to face against two ants in little more than her bra and underwear—a pair of deep blue boyshorts. It was hardly the first time she’d found herself stripped in a fight with a warpbeast, but it hadn’t gotten any less embarrassing…

Behind her, one of the ants rushed at Charlie, who nimbly vaulted over it, flipping his coin down in another attack directly from above the ant. Charlie landed first, his feet sending up a cloud of dust as he steadied himself near Rachel and Damien. The group was now roughly cut in two, the three of them split off from their back up. Charlie could only hope Elodie would be able to keep his sister safe.

“Oh why me…” Elodie groaned as two of the ants closed in on her. She set herself in a wide stance, staff held sideways to bear off their attacks, but her stance was uncertain, desperate even before the ants reached her.

The first one caught the wooden beam in his mandibles struggling with all his might against it before finally rearing back and pulling away to make room for the second ant. Thrown off balance, Elodie managed to keep hold of her staff, but couldn’t quite fix her footing before the second ant crashed into her. It’s weight and the sheer force of it’s charge were nearly enough to barrel right over her, but Elodie pushed her feet into the ground, twisting the in the dirt and holding her stance as best she could… which may have been a mistake. The ant, which had been trying to grab her body, instead caught his mandible against the lower part of her dress, digging all the way in until he snagged against her underwear. As the monster collapsed past her, the fabric was torn free, a powerful and splendid rip that saw the buxom blonde suddenly completely bottomless.

“I traded for that dress!” Elodie groaned as she whirled to face the ant, doing her best to keep the blush off her face. With so much of her body exposed, with only her bra to protect even a modicum of modesty, it was a pretty difficult prospect. She settled into another wide stance, ready to avenge her dress against the and which had so cruelly ripped it from this world.

Michelle shoots at Ant 7: 98 (98 + 0) vs 33 (53 – 20) hit!  
Rolling Damage(2-2): 2 damage!  
Ant 7: 5/5hp > 3/5 hp

“Careful Elle!” Michelle called out, just a moment too late. The other girl was already practically naked before she could react. Michelle drew back her bow to it’s fullest length and let loose, sending an arrow soaring through the air to pierce deep into the ant’s torso. It shimmered there a moment, rippling and wavering in the pink hologram of the ant’s field before dropping away to the ground. The beast looked unharmed, but Michelle knew better.

Elodie tries to smack Ant 7: 34 (34 + 0) vs. 77 (97 – 20)

“Just die!” Elodie snarled as she stepped forward, twisting and pivoting her whole body into the strike. As she did so, a flickering image of herself flashed into her head. Lunging out like that, there was no hint of decorum or modesty, not even the slightest attempt to not expose herself. With her leg lunged forward, body twisting, anyone who so much as happened to glance down would get a humiliating eyeful of her glistening sex, shaved bare and pretty pink lips just ready to be spread and fucked. And with her hips almost exactly at the eye height of the other, smaller ant, there was no way he wasn’t getting an eyeful.

Elodie grimaced, cringing just as she came back to reality in time to see her swing go wide, smacking up a puff of reddish brown as it bounced off the ground. “Focus!” Michelle called out. That was easy for her to say… she wasn’t one bad move away from being stuffed full of ant cock…

Order: Rachel > Damien > Charlie > Ants > > Elodie > Michelle 

Rachel  
HP: 7/7  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (3/6)

Damien (Grappled!)  
HP: 8/8  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (6/6)

Elodie:  
HP: 5/5  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (2/4)

Charlie: (Counter Bonus!)  
HP: 3/3  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (4/4)

Michelle:  
HP: 4/4  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (6/6)

Ant 1: 2/5 HP  
Ant 2: 5/5 HP  
Ant 3: 5/5 HP  
Ant 4: 5/5 HP  
Ant 5: 5/5 HP  
Ant 6: 5/5 HP  
Ant 7: 3/5 HP

Rachel tries to stab Ant 3: 72 (52 + 20) vs 30 (50 -20) hit!  
Rolling damage (1-3): 2 damage!  
Ant 3: 5/5 > 3/5

Pushing her sudden loss of clothing to the back of her mind, Rachel adjusted her stance. The ant in front of her had caught a mouthful of her shirt and hoodie, but it was still dealing with the stringy bits of fabric. With the clothes laced back and forth between his mandibles, he was trapped! A quick pivot and lunging step brought Rachel close, and she buried her dagger in the top of his head with all the force she could muster, shifting forward to rotate around him as she pulled away, leaving a ripple of pink behind.

Damien doesn’t break free of the grapple, but tries to attack the injured ant instead: 68 (48 + 30 – 10) vs. -17 (3 – 20). Broken Defense! +1 damage.  
Rolling Damage (2-5): ! (3+ 1)  
Ant 1: 2/5 > dead!

With his legs caught, Damien looked like a sitting duck, so it was no surprise when the second ant came rushing toward him, head lowered as it tried to slash into his skin. Damien met it head on, twisting his torso in the other ants grasp until the strain of it made him roar in pain and fury as all at once he brought the machete crashing down into the head of the incoming at. It let out a horribly cry as it’s AL field flickered, then shattered, Damien’s machete kept going, crunching downward through the beast’s chitin as it let out a horrible, high pitched whining shriek.

Charlie attacks ant 5 with his bonus! 105 (65 + 30 + 10) vs 2 (22-20). Decisive hit! +1 damage. Counter Attack Bonus! + 1 damage!  
Rolling for damage (0-3): 2 (0 + 1 + 1)  
Flipping for magic: Tails…  
Ant 5: 5/5hp > 3/5hp

Charlie was already in the air, coin flipping faster and faster as it bore down toward his foe. It hit the ant with a metallic ring, and Charlie could only frown as it’s field rippled violet. The shot landed precisely at the joint of it’s neck and torso, and the sheer force of rippling energy flowing through it’s field assured him the attack had hit it’s mark, but when the coin reappeared in his hand, he looked down to see the eagle looking back at him, Washington’s face pressed against his palm. Tails, again.

Ants turn!  
Ant 2 rushes past to grapple Elodie 118 (98 + 20) vs. 60 (70 – 10) Decisive Grapple! Elodie takes a penalty to her next action!  
Ant 3 tries to grapple Rachel 82 (62 + 20) vs 94 (74 + 20) Rachel Dodges!  
Ant 4 tries to strip Rachel’s top 77 (57 + 20) vs. 100 (80 + 20) Decisive Dodge! Rachel gets a bonus to her next action!  
Ant 5 tries to grapple Charlie 20 – 20 vs. (76 + 30) Broken attack! Decisive Dodge! Charlie gets a huge bonus to his next action!  
Ant 6 fucks Elodie 33 pleasure damage to Elodie, 12 points toward ant climax!  
Ant 7 tries to strip Michelle 74 (54 + 20) vs. 71 (71 + 0) success!

With Damien grinning down at it, black ichorus blood dripping from his weapon, the remaining ant turned to hurry past him, abandoning him as it rushed toward the rest of the team. It’s eyes quickly fixated on Elodie’s nearly nude form, the young woman’s broad hips and ass swaying as she tried to fall back into her stance. The ant surged up behind her, catching her completely unaware as it grabbed her around the sides and pulled her backward, utterly helpless in it’s grasp.

Back at the front, Rachel moved nimbly, side stepping and weaving between the two ants that clutched for her, while behind her Charlie did the same, dancing around his foe with such speed and care that it made him look clumsier than a bundle of bricks.

“No, no, no! Get away from me!” Elodie shrieked. She squirmed and struggled in the ant’s grip, but he held her fast, easily restraining her as the second warpbeast rushed toward her. It surged up on it’s hind legs, chitinous body falling forward against her as it gripped her with it’s many legs and lined up that bizarre, engorged cock with her bare pussy. The monster’s member was the same, deep chocolate brown as the rest of it’s body, an rounded tube, whose tip was an open fluted thing. It was thick, too, nearly as thick around as one of the ant’s legs, and a daunting prospect, even for Elodie.

The ant pushed forward, bucking it’s shaft until the stiff flesh rubbed along Elodie’s stomach, smearing her with the strange fluids that seeped from his tip. Again and again it flailed against her, each mock thrust showing just how deep it would bury itself inside her, the greenish liquid smearing all the way up to her belly button. Elodie could only squirm in utter panic as the ant slowly but surely made it’s way closer and closer with each thrust until finally, inevitably that turgid shaft stuffed it’s way up inside her.

Elodie’s eyes went wide as shock and horror surged through her, a panicked scream frozen on her lips. Even as the ant thrust deep, splitting and defiling her on it’s bizarre insectoid cock, Elodie could feel the faint trickles of pleasure washing up into her. He couldn’t hurt her—not truly. Her AL field made sure of that. It’s scant protection diffused some of the pleasure as well, for now, but for the most part, all it did was blur out the pain. The ant’s massive cock claimed her, spreading her wide and thrusting straight to her core, and all Elodie could feel was the dull warmth of sensation fanning out into her body.

“Damnit! They’re so quick!” Michelle cursed as the ant rushed at her. She tumbled to the side, falling out of it’s way, but the beast’s mandibles still managed to catch on her sweater, tearing it free and leaving her in a slightly too short t-shirt which clung tight to her modest form, leaving her stomach exposed as it rode up. The ant turned on her, the arrow she had fired into it dropping from it’s AL field to stick into the ground as it turned to stare down the arrow’s source, now it’s target for both breeding and revenge.

Michelle shoots at ant 7 again. 65 (65 + 0) vs. -6 (14 – 20) Broken defense! +1 damage!  
Rolling damage (2-2): 3! (2+1)  
Ant 7: 3/5 > dead!

She back peddled as she readied another arrow, firing true into the Ant’s face. The arrow whistled through the air, to land with a sickening crunch, buried half way up the shaft in the ant’ eye. The monster reeled, limb flailing in panic before it collapsed to the ground.  
“Hold on Elodie! I’ve almost got you!” Michelle called out.

Elodie tries to break free: 19 (29 -10) vs 119 (92 + 20) decisive grapple! Ant gets a bonus to it’s next action!

Struggle and squirm as she might, Elodie just couldn’t break free. The ant cock impaling her practically up to her cervix certainly wasn’t helping. It felt like she had been mounted up on a wall, completely and utterly helpless and immobile. And even worse, as she writhed, she practically ground herself up and down on his cock, brushing it against her inner walls in a way that felt undeniably and humiliatingly good. “No, nononono!”

Order: Rachel > Charlie > Damien > Ants > Michelle > Elodie

Rachel (Counter Bonus!)  
HP: 7/7  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (3/6)

Damien:  
HP: 8/8  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (5/6)

Elodie: (Grappled, Fucked)  
HP: 5/5  
Orgasm: 33%  
Outfit: (2/4)

Charlie: (Large Counter Bonus!)  
HP: 3/3  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (4/4)

Michelle:  
HP: 4/4  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (5/6)

Ant 2: 5/5 HP  
Ant 3: 3/5 HP  
Ant 4: 5/5 HP  
Ant 5: 3/5 HP  
Ant 6: 5/5 HP (12% to orgasm)

Rachel takes another swipe at the ant: 50 (30 + 20) vs. 54 (34 – 20) hit!  
Rolling damage (1-3): 3 damage!  
Ant 3: 3/5 > dead

Rachel waited carefully for her opportunity, keeping both ants out of reach until one stepped just a little bit two far forward. She rushed forward all at once, keeping herself low to the ground as she became a blur of furious slashing and stabbing. Again and again her knife buried itself in the ant’s carapace, hacking at the joints of his limbs and driving deep through the thicker material of his skull. When she finally pulled away, panting for breath, the ant was a brutalized mess of seeping black ichor.

Damien attack the ant holding Elodie. 31 (1 + 30) vs. 39 (59 – 20) failure!

“Get the hell off her!” Damien roared as he raced across the path, a brown mist of dust flying up behind every step. Momentum carried the machete in both hand as he brought it swinging across his body, only to at the last second twist his shoulders to pivot upward as the ant adjusted itself, drawing Elodie’s side dangerously close to the blade’s path.

Charlie flips his coin at the ant again. 91 (41 + 30 + 20) vs 39 (59 – 20) hit!  
Flipping for magic… heads! Finally! 4 damage! (2+2)  
Ant 5: 3/5 > 0/5 > dead

As the ant drew closer, Charlie tossed his coin into the air once more, sending it flipping quick, with the enchantment only making it faster and faster with each passing moment. By the time it came down, the brilliantly shimmering metal was whistling with the sheer speed of it’s rotation, and as the ant rushed toward Charlie, the coin came down in the center of it’s head. The force of the smack was palpable, a proud metallic ringing echoing off, but it didn’t stop there. Even as the Ant’s AL Field was ruptured, falling away like nothing, the coin kept spinning. Faster and faster, it whistled white hot as it burrowed it’s way into the ant’s body.

When the coin reappeared in Charlie’s clenched fist, it was covered in the disgusting ichor of a slain foe.

Ants turn!

Ant 2 tries to strip Elodie 23 (3 + 20) vs. 61 (61 + 0). Failure.  
Ant 4 tries to strip Rachel 50 (30 + 20) vs 39 (19 + 20). Success!  
Ant 6 fucks Elodie 37 pleasure damage! +79% ant orgasm!

Across the battlefield, Elodie clung to her bra as a final desperate bid for modesty. As the one ant fucked her, the other reached up to try and tug at her bra, but Elodie brought her hands up, holding it in place with furious determination. She shuddered as the ant in front of her began to move, rocking his body back and forth in gradual thrusts. The massive girth of his cock rubbed up inside her, grinding against every inch of her inner walls, and sending thrills of pleasure rushing up through her. The heat was almost unbearable, a cresting surge of unwanted pleasure that just stoked itself higher and higher with every moment and every movement of the ant inside her. Elodie’s eyes widened in a sudden panic as she realized just how helpless she was—her mind rebelled, but her body was loving every last bit of her debasement, and it wouldn’t be long before it sent her surging past her limits into the throes of orgasm.

Meanwhile, Rachel was still catching her breath and marveling at the raw carnage of the ant corpse in front of her, and was completely caught of guard when the second and she had been facing off with came charging at her out of nowhere. With only a split second to react, she threw herself sideways, but the sudden jerk of her chest back forward let her know it wasn’t quite quick enough.

She cursed to herself, hurriedly pulling free as the ant’s mandibles clung to her bra, pulling it away with an uncomfortable snapping pop that saw her modest breasts falling free. Now standing in only her boyshorts, Rachel resisted the urge to cover her chest with a hand. With her blood pumping, her dark nipples were stiff at attention, eager for sensation and touch, and her breasts bounced and swayed with her every movement. “No time to be embarrassed!” Rachel hissed to herself, even as her blush deepened.

Michelle fires at the ant fucking Elodie: 58 vs. 30 (50 -20) hit!  
Rolling for damage(2-2): 2!  
Ant 6 5/5 > 3/5

“So gross, so gross… Of course you got caught…” Michelle swallowed as she turned her attention to the rest of the fight and came face to face with the sight of Elodie being bred by one of the oversized insects. She could see it’s body pumping away, driving that thick cock up into Elodie’s cunt, the blonde’s head rolling back with every thrust, chest heaving with exasperated breaths as her breasts rolled and bounced.

She drew back her bow and let fly in one fluid motion, sending the arrow hurtling off to bury itself in the monster’s back before the AL field deflected the blow. “Always saving your skin,” Michelle muttered as the arrow fell free and she knocked another. She did her best to ignore the deep red blush on Elodie’s face, and the fact that the sounds flying from the blonde’s mouth had long since started to sound much more like eager moans than panicked shrieks.

Elodie tries to break free: 38 + 10 vs. 30 + 20 failure!

"Mmmfuck! No, no, no, mmmmaahhh! No!” Elodie gasped. The ant was fucking her faster and faster with every moment, absolutely drilling her with his cock without a care in the world for the girl’s pleasure. Not that it mattered. Whatever weird twisted magic had brought about the warpbeasts and their fields made absolutely certain that every moment of contact with them was mind bending pleasure. Her struggle had died down to a half hearted squirm, playing at trying to escape, when really all she was doing was rolling her hips forward and back, impaling herself deeper on the insect cock buried in her as her body crested toward blissful release.

Order: Rachel > Damien >Charlie > Ants > Michelle > Elodie

Rachel  
HP: 7/7  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (3/6)

Damien  
HP: 8/8  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (5/6)

Elodie: (Grappled! Getting Fucked!)  
HP: 5/5  
Orgasm 70%  
Outfit: (2/4)

Charlie:  
HP: 3/3  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (4/4)

Michelle:  
HP: 4/4  
Orgasm 0%  
Outfit: (5/6)

Ant 2: 5/5 HP  
Ant 4: 5/5 HP  
Ant 6: 5/5 HP 91% orgasm!  
Rachel takes another swipe! 29 + 20 vs. 53 – 20 hit!  
Rolling Damage(1-3): 1 damage.  
Ant 4: 3/5 > 2/5

Rachel watched warily as the ant in front of her clenched it’s mandibles, waving them about until her bra was tossed backward into the smaller mashing bits of it’s mouth. The fabric shredded up into so many little fluttering pieces which fell away to decorate the dirt below. With a snarl, Rachel rushed forward, swinging her knife in a mad haymaker, fury and power forced into the finesse weapon. It clashed with the ant’s mandible, ringing back as it bounced away. Rachel bounced on the balls of her feet, steadying herself with a deep breath as she readied for another attack.

Charlie helps out Rachel. 66 + 30 vs 69 (nice) – 20 hit!  
Flip for magic: heads!  
Rolling damage (0-3): 2 damage (0+2)  
Ant 4: 2/5 > 0/5

“Behind you!” Charlie’s voice rang out. Rachel glanced behind her just in time to duck as the coin went whistling overhead. She could barely make out the silver blur, but even in the moment it passed, Rachel could recognize the glinting purple of it’s enchantment. The coin whirred faster and faster until it collided with the ant. For such a little thing it struck with remarkable force, sending the creature rearing back as the metal clanged off it’s carapace again and again. It pushed the beast back until it lost its balance, toppling over onto it’s back where it seized up, dead.

Damien attacks the ant again! 79 + 30 vs. 24 – 20! Success!  
Rolling damage (2-5): 5 damage!  
Ant 2: 0/5 > dead!

The ant’s body swayed this way and that, it’s eyes watching Elodie’s body. Even though they were beady, black inhuman things, the lust in it’s eyes was unmistakable. It waited patiently while the other ant bred their new captive, but it was clear that the moment he was done, this ant would rush to take his place. They had no qualms about taking turns.

That intention stopped dead when Damien’s machete crashed down on the beast’s head, caving in the carapace with a forceful and brutal crunch. The beast chittered as it fell, jaw’s unclenching form around Elodie’s waist. If the other ant noticed, it didn’t seem to much care. Without the support of the second ant, Elodie’ collapsed, falling backward on top of the newly slain ant’s body with a startled yelp, and her mate simply followed. Now she was trapped under him, his weight pressing her against the bod of the other ant with each and every thrust.

Ant 6 fucks Elodie: 33 pleasure damage!  
70 > 103! Elodie Cums!  
120 ant orgasm (100 + 20)  
Rolling bonus dice for the natural 100: 66!  
277 ant orgasm! The ant absolutely fills her up…  
Rolling for pregnancy, need below a 10, ‘cause of how full she is: 5 Elodie’s gonna be a bug mom

“Nnn—mmmmhhmm hmmm!” Elodie’s moans came in rhythm, peaks of wide eyed, wanton sluttiness each time the ant bottomed out inside her. His movements were powerful, relentless, and getting faster every moment. Elodie hadn’t been a virgin before (thank god for that) but the experience was still far, far too much for her.

His twitchy, unnatural movements reached a fever pitch, a maddened flurry of fucking which say Elodie’s body thrown back, slammed into the body behind her again and again by the raw might of his thrusts. Her breasts bounced wildly, rocking with the rest of her, while the blonde could only lay there. Her pure blue eyes stared up at him in an expression of horrified shock as a damning realization dawned on her. “I… mmhhaaahh I’m gonna… fuck, no, please! I’m gonna cum!”

Her declaration did nothing to stave off the inevitable. No matter how much her mind might hate it, might revolt at the idea of cumming on this bizarre, bestial insectoid cock, her body loved the feeling of being split. As much as she might hate it, Elodie loved being taken, claimed, powerfully fucked into the dirt by a monster who was only really in it for him. Her body ached, static shocks of pleasure rushing out and upward into every part of her, faster and brighter, higher and higher until….

“F-fuuuaaaAAHHH!” Elodie screamed as it crashed down on her. As cascade of fireworks, relentless explosions of ecstasy that assaulted her body turning the screaming girl into a quivering, shuddering mess of all-encompassing bliss. Her eyes rolled back, vision swimming as that erupting molten pleasure became her everything, her entire world. The only other feeling she could even still register was the sudden swell of the ant’s cock in her pussy, the surges of hot, thick, slimy jizz firing deep into her core. It only it worse. Each new spurt of cum felt like an injection of liquid ecstasy, a redoubling of that mind wracking bliss which pushed it higher than she could have ever thought possible. And it just kept going. On and on the ant’s cock surged, pumping her fuller than full until Elodie’s taut belly bulged ever so slightly upward just trying to accommodate it all, and thick, burning drops of the stuff leaked out around the ant’s cock to stream down her ass and thighs to drip into the mud.

In the midst of it all, it never occurred to Elodie to worry there might be consequences. She was far to cumdrunk for much thought, anyways, but even then the chances of her getting knocked up by a soldier ant were slim to none. They had breeders for that, back at the colony, and this was just another grunt. Even with all the cum he had pumped straight into her womb, surely once the others managed to pry him off everything would be okay…. Surely.

Michelle fires at the ant Fucking Elodie: 76 vs 48 (68 – 20)  
Rolling for Damage (2-2): 2 damage!  
Ant 6: 3/5 > 1/5

“Elodie!” Michelle was shaking in her panic. When the ant fell forward, her friend had been lost from view. Her face and chest were buried beneath the beast’s shiny black body with only her legs sticking up past him. They kicked up in the air, twitching and flailing until the ant plunged forward and Elodie let out an orgasmic scream. Michelle had feared the worse until she saw the strange, deep grey semen dripping down from between them. She let her arrow loose, soaring the distance between them to sink into the ant’s back. “Gotta be faster…” she cursed herself.

Elodie tries to squirm free: 11 vs. 72 (52 + 20) failure!

As her mind slowly came to, Elodie realized she was still exactly where she had been, still pinned beneath this insectoid monster, impaled on his massive cock. Even worse, now it was helping hold his inhuman cum inside her. She knew he had seeded her, could feel the bits of it that oozed out dribbling down her legs and Elodie got a sinking feeling deep within her stomach. She didn’t want to believe it, but with that overpowering sense of dread… she knew. The thought paralyzed her as images flashed through her head. She saw herself carried back to the hive, belly already swelling with his eggy brood, doomed to birth out dozens of little monster babies.

Damien attacks the final ant: 14 + 30 vs. 36 – 20  
Rolling for damage (2-5): 2 damage!  
Ant 6: 1/5 > dead

Crunch.

The ant shuddered, then collapsed. It’s entire weight gave out, dropping down onto Elodie below and trapping the poor ravaged girl between two monstrous corpses. She just lay there, marveling up at him, mind a blurry mess of confusion. She should be happy, she knew, but it just felt like she had lost her partner… her mate.

“El!” Damien heaved the body off of her, sending it crashing into the dirt and reaching down a hand to help pull her to her feet. “Damnit. We’ll get you back to camp. Gotta be more careful next time…”

“We can’t…” Elodie mumbled. The rest of the group had gathered around by now, mostly none the worse for wear, save Rachel who was all but naked and blushing furiously as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Damien took of his duster and draped it over her shoulders, though it didn’t do much to cover up her cum dripping pussy.

“Don’t be silly,” Damien said. “We’ll get you cleaned up, put you in a new set of clothes and—"

"I’m pregnant,” Elodie announced. Her hands moved to her belly, pushing back the jacket. Sure enough, there was already a little bump. Within a week’s time she would swell the rest of the way, before giving birth to a dozen or so soldier ant eggs. “Richard won’t want to risk it.”

“You think he’d kick you out? His own niece?” Michelle shook her head, a soft smile on her face, but it faded at Elodie’s somber look.

A silence fell over the group. Rachel kicked at the nearby ant corpse in a gesture that was half anger, half awkward boredom. She could see it’s cock as it rolled away beneath her kick, still swollen and still covered in a disgusting mix between it’s own cum and Elodie’s juices. The sun was starting to set behind the dunes in the distance, casting long and bizarrely shaped shadows over the uneven landscape of the trash heaps. A soft, cool breeze floated along on the air, carrying with it a scent halfway between rust and smoke.

“Fine. Michelle, Charlie, you to get the stuff back to camp,” Damien said. “I don’t want to hear an argument, okay?”

Charlie nodded, heading off to gather up the supplies they had found, while Michelle stared at him for a moment before following her brother.

“We’ll wait it out here. This place should be safe enough. Those ants… whatever took out the Taverns, it wasn’t them. And it more ants show up…” Damien frowned, as Rachel held his gaze. It felt more like he was talking to himself than to her. “We’ll manage.”

Rolling for Rachel to see if any clothing survived(int): 16 (36 -20), she finds one piece of clothing.

Rachel bent down, picking up her hoodie from where it had caught on one of the corpse’s mandibles. She faced away from Damien as she pulled it over her head, then finally turned to face him. “Any orders for me? You’re the boss, after all.”

Damien’s eyes traced over toward the ruined camp and Rachel’s followed. Charlie and Michelle had finished stuffing everything they had recovered into a large backpack, with Charlie now sliding it over his shoulders. There were only two of them, and that thing was definitely going to slow Charlie down. On their own the pair would kind of be sitting ducks. There probably wasn’t a safer place in the whole ratworks to be caught out than the path back to base, but… well that really wasn’t saying much.

When Rachel turned back, her eyes came to rest on Elodie. The blonde was still practically naked and she had a discomforting look in her eyes. It was all at once terrified and excited, exhausted and content. Rachel had seen some of the girls who got knocked up by warpbeasts before. They could be really unpredictable, and leaving Damien out here alone with her and whatever else happened to come across the pair just didn’t sit right with her. If she went back with Charlie and Michelle, then the soonest they could be back here was tomorrow afternoon. But if she didn’t go back with them, there was no guarantee they’d make it back at all.

“We could all probably use your help,” Damien said. “Your call.”

\-----

End of day 1, first half.

Please let me know what you thought! I'm a little worried that the combat might have dragged on a bit, personally.

And here's the strawpoll for Rachel's choice! https://www.strawpoll.me/42338336


	3. Day 1, second part: Robin

### Robin Tanaka

Robin  
HP: 6/6  
Orgasm 0%  
Corruption: 0%

Outfit (5/5):  
\- School Blazer  
\- T-shirt  
\- Slacks  
\- Boxers  
\- Converse

The bathroom mirror stared back at Robin with a sense of warped pressure. There he was. That was him, the scrawny, average height guy staring back was him. If you dropped him off downtown in a hoodie, and told a stranger to figure out which one he was, they wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Robin sighed.

That’s old thinking. Not useful for tonight. Who cares what old Robin was like back in highschool. Now that he’s as college, it’s a fresh start—he can be whoever he wants! The robin in the mirror puffs out his chest.

“Hey man, you good? I don’t wanna get there after it’s started to wind down, you know?” That was his roommate, Stephen—pronounced with a ‘v.’ Robin had read the name placard outside their down when he arrived, and had guess wrong. Luckily Stephen spoke first, so Robin had never gotten the chance to embarrass himself.

“Uh, yeah! Just give me a second,” Robin called back. He looked in the mirror one last time as he lathered up some gel and ran his fingers back through his short black hair, spiking it up just so into the perfect casual messy look. With his dark grey blazer, and t-shirt, he looked like a different guy than he remembered. Someone cool. Someone who wasn’t afraid to kick back and have some fun. He swished some mouthwash and gave himself a wink as he turned to go.

“It’s just down the street, man,” Stephen said as they walked out into the busy halls of the co-ed dorm. With the last move in day only just finishing up, lots of students were hard at work trying to make new friends and getting themselves established. In a way, Robin kind of was too. He’d only just met Stephen the other day, after all, and this party was bound to be full of people he’d never met before. Cool, fun people who he could relax and hang out with.

“I guess it makes sense they’d have girls in here too,” Stephen shrugged as they passed down the stairs. It took a bit of climbing to get up to their fourth floor dorm, but at least it had a nice view out over the quad. “I mean, where else would they put them.”

“Right,” Robin said. Something he hadn’t quite expected was just how many cute girls there would be everywhere. It felt like he couldn’t go five damn minutes without running into someone he’d wanna date.

“Makes it easier for us, though, right?” Stephen laughed as he hit his new friend on the back.

The pair chatted as they walked out through the courtyard and toward Campus Main, which they would follow off into the nearby neighborhoods. While Robin had been kind of nervous about going so close to the edge of the city earlier, it had since been pushed from his mind by much more pressing concerns. Steven seemed like a pretty big, athletic guy, and Robin had never really gotten along with that sort back in highschool, so palling around with him kind of set him on edge. Then there was the whole set of worries about whether or not he’d actually be able to make something of himself and… well Robin was mostly just looking forward to drowning all that out with a couple of beers.

“Sure looks like a party house, right?”

As Robin looked up at it he wasn’t entirely sure if he agreed or not. It was old and looked beat to hell. The large building might have been some sort of boarding house at some point, with numerous windows suggesting different rooms, though most had been long since boarded up. The wood of the front deck was old and worn, chewed threw by all manner of insects to the point that Robin felt a little uncertain settling his weight onto it. What was weirdest of all, though, was how quiet it was. It must’ve been at least 10pm by now, so the party should be in full swing. As they stepped up to the house, though, it sounded as abandoned as it looked.

“You sure this is the right-“

“Pretty sweet, huh?” Stephen cut him off, already climbing up toward the door in a brisk, hustling jog. The blonde jock turned the brass handle and pushed the door open, just wide enough that he could fit through the crack and slipped inside, only pausing for a moment to beckon Robin to follow with a broad grin.

With Stephen watching him, he wasn’t about to just walk away, so with the most casual frown he could muster, Robin stepped up to follow.

Perception: 73 + 10 (int). Robin keeps on his toes.

When his head passed through the door a wall of sensory information crashed over him with all the sudden force and power of a truck. It was an explosion of sound, the deep, thumping base of music underpinning the steady chatter of casual conversation, excited yells, and somewhere in the distance, distinct and impossible to ignore moans. The room felt both dark and bright all at once, illuminated by both a subtle, soft, and warm hum of low level Christmas lights and the bright swirling movement of dance strobes in every color. It smelled of weed, food, and sex, and all around the place people were clearly partaking in all three.

If the girls at the dorm were cute, the ones here was smoking hot. It was an entirely different atmosphere, and once Robin’s eyes had had their time to adjust he could almost feel them trying to pop out of his head. The woman behind the bar across the room was a gorgeous bombshell blonde with full, bright red lips, that seemed to quiver with an inviting pout. Her dress was cut so low, it looked like her breasts might spill out at any moment, and Robin had to force himself not to stare.

It was a sinner’s paradise. If people were being this open right out here in the front room, Robin could only imagine what sort of crazy stuff they were getting up to further back. Was the outside appearance some sort of portal? A piece of tech? A deception spell? Robin had no idea, and no way of figuring out, but something about it put him just a bit on edge. It made sense to keep a crazy party like this underground, but you could probably get away with anything down here if you wanted to.

“Ohh, new guy?” A girl with short, bright blue hair paused to trace her hand along Stephens arm before letting it slip over to rest against Robin’s chest for a moment. She looked up at him with a clever curiosity that felt like it raced straight to his core, making his heart leap.

“Y-yeah. I’m Robin,” he managed to force out. The girl smiled.

“My new roommate,” Stephen gestured with a shrug. “This is Ariel, she’s cool.”

“Damn right I am,” Ariel laughed. “Come on, I’ll show you around! You want a drink?”

She offered her hand and Robin took it, letting her drag him through the makeshift dance floor, past a myriad of couples making out and groping each other—with a few here and there going a bit further.  
Perception: 79 + 10 (int) = 89! Robin notices something.  
Before he knew it, they were standing at the bar. Ariel had wrapped herself around his arm, cuddling against him like they’d been together for years—and he certainly didn’t mind. Her figure was more modest than most of the other girls he’d seen here so far, but something about her energy was just so striking!

“Hey, Gabby mix up a drink for Robin here!” Ariel called out. The blonde behind the bar looked him up and down, then nodded, fumbling away with glasses and bottles for as she started to mix it together.

As Ariel stepped in front of him, Robin kept just a bit of focus on her out of the corner of his eye and noticed… something. Her movements were strangely clumsy for one, but as she was mixing the drink, he could have sworn he saw her pulling something out of her bra and pouring it in as well.

“So you’re a student, then?” Ariel was saying, her bright blue eyes pulling his focus in like a magnet. “Me too! I’m up on the fifth floor—studying art.”

“Yeah? What kind of art do you do?” Robin asked. A part of him desperately wanted to know what exactly was going on behind the bar, but with Ariel pressed up against him it was hard to think!

“Oh mostly painting. But you know, when you paint you sort of have to learn to draw too,” Ariel said. Gabby placed down a pair of red cups on the bar behind them, gently nudging one toward each of them. Ariel picked up her own and gestured for Robin to do the same. She raised it in a quick toast. “Maybe I’ll see you in one my classes?”

“Yeah, maybe!” Robin laughed, pretending he hadn’t seen the gesture. He looked down into the drink as Ariel took a long pull of hers. There was something going on here, and he was going to find out what.

“I mostly do figure drawing—you know people?” Ariel continued after a momentary frown. “I’ve modeled a bit for it too. I’ll tell you, I was so shocked the first time I showed up for class and the model was laying in front of us completely naked! Like, was not expecting that!”

Social Skill: 52 -10 (cha) = 42! Robin isn’t able to fully turn down her advances!  
Perception: 59 + 10 (int) = 69 nice. Robin knows something is up.

As she spoke, Ariel had begun to slowly lean forward. Her glass was empty, Robin noticed, and from the way she was swaying, it definitely seemed like it was hitting her pretty hard. Her eyes kept flickering up at him, from his eyes down to his lips or even lower still—he knew the blazer looked pretty good on him, but was she for real?

“Another drink Gabby!” Ariel said, words suddenly rather slurred. As she pushed the cup back over the bar, Robin’s eyes followed it’s movement, coming to rest in the glorious tanned valley of Gabby’s overflowing cleavage for just a few moments than was probably proper. Neither one seemed to notice, and when he looked back up Ariel was sliding a pack of minds back into her pocket.

“You seem really cool, you know that?” Ariel muttered. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Robin found himself leaning closer just to fully hear what she was saying over the thumping bass. Ariel was looking up at him with a twinkle in her eye that fell somewhere between innocent and mischievous. Something in the back of Robin’s head was sounding all the alarms, screaming that something was wrong here, but with such a cute girl looking at him like that, he just couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste! “I’m really glad I got to meet you. Maybe… I can get to know you a little more?”

With that, Ariel suddenly pushed forward—faster than Robin would have thought possible, and the collar of his shirt to pull him down into a kiss. Immediately her tongue slipped into his mouth, pushing something small and smooth into his mouth while her hands held him in place.

Escape Grapple: 22 + 10 (str) = 32. Robin is held fast!

His eyes went wide as she trapped him there, her arms shockingly powerful for such a small frame and as she did, Robin could swear he could hear some sort of vague, distant sound of twinkling. It was like the sizzling of gunpowder and the cascade of a windchime all at once, and before he knew it, whatever she had pushed into his mouth was falling down his throat.

“Wha-wh-why? I-ghh- what did you do to me?!?” Robin coughed and gasped for air as she pulled away.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Don’t worry about it,” The way Ariel looked at him was relaxing, maternal almost. The room was starting to spin around him, and the dancing lights only made it even more disorienting, but through it all, Robin could swear he saw that luminescent blue hair drifting up into the air of it’s own accord, held up and crackling with electric power.

“Did you drug me?! This is crazy-you’re crazy!” Robin surged to his feet.

Robin will be unconscious in three turns.  
Three turns left.  
Raw Agility: 73 + 0(agi) = 83. Robin quicky gets to the door.  
Raw Strength: 79 + 10(str) 89!. Robin tries really hard to open it.  
Door HP: 2/5

“No, relax—I’m really into you! It was just some harmless party drugs” Ariel insisted. She reached out a hand to stroke his shoulder, but Robin brushed her away. “Sweeties, come on…”

“Sweetie this, sweetie that—do you even remember my name?!” Robin growled. The faltering smile on Ariel’s face told him all he needed to know, even before it twisted downward into a frustrated frown.

“Fine. Have it your way, then. Grab them!” Ariel yelled, and all at once, nearly the entire party seemed to move at once. Most of the nearly two dozen figures jerked upright, limbs extending as though they were marionettes on strings, most of them were women, but a few of the more handsome men moved as well. All at once the music stopped, and the dancing lights blinked out so suddenly that it felt like they might have never been there at all. Everything was left in a dim quiet, though that hush only lasted a moment before the puppet people began to lunge!

Shrieks and yelps of panic rang out as unsuspecting guests were grabbed by their dance partners, handsome and gorgeous strangers who now seemed to have not only been the bait, but the trap itself. Robin watched in shock as a nearby broad shouldered guy in a letterman’s jacket was tackled form all sides by half a dozen girls in various skimpy dresses and skirts. He struggled valiantly, but the sheer number of them was just too much, and soon the dark haired man was pinned beneath them, a particularly slender redhead straddling his hips and slipping something into her mouth before she leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. 

That was all Robin needed to see. There weren’t any people close enough to grab him just yet, but that didn’t mean they weren’t about to try. He bolted with every bit of speed he could muster, juking his way through the clearest path he could see to the building’s exit. Hands reached out to drag him down, but Robin was too quick, nimbly sidestepping each and every attempt, shoving one person here, then dipping around their back up.

In mere moments he was at the door. With desperate urgency, he stretched out a hand to twist the knob and…. Click.

It didn’t turn. Robin tried again, then again, and when it still refused to budge he turned his body against it, slamming his shoulder into the worn down wood as hard as he could manage. There was a loud crack as the door groaned under the impact, sending splinters flying through the air, but it didn’t budge. As he lined up for another shoulder bash, Robin could hear the footsteps and strange ethereal giggling of whatever monster’s den he had wandered into growing closer.

Two turns left.  
Evasion: 10 + 0 (agi) = 10. The hands grab Robin  
Escape Grapple: 39 + 10(str) = 49. Robin can’t get away.  
Door HP: 2/5

Even as he readied his next attack, Robin could feel exhaustion seeping into his limbs. His mind was still racing with adrenaline, but as each moment passed, that bled from him just a little bit more.

Robin reared back and surged forward, only to feel a half dozen pairs of hands grabbing all over his body. A couple of them grabbed his blazer, stopping his motion dead in it’s tracks, while another started to tug at his pants trying their best to drag him away from the door. For all the vague, feminine giggles, the hands were shockingly strong and as much as Robin tried to squirm, they held him fast, slowly drawing him backward away from the door, away from that painfully close promise of freedom.

Final turn.  
Escape Grapple: 40 + 10 = 50. Robin breaks free!  
Door HP: 2/5  
Robin Loses Consciousness.

“Ennough!” Robin roared. He mustered every last bit of strength, throwing himself against their grip with everything he could manage. As he struggled and strained, it seemed like it wouldn’t be enough, until as sudden painful twist of his shoulder shrugged the jacket off his shoulders, letting him topple forward, smacking his body into the door.

“I… I’m not gonna… I’m free…” Robin groaned. He tried to struggle to his feet, but the world was spinning around him once again. As the adrenaline finally faded, he noticed a tinge of blackness at the edge of his vision. Had it always been there, ever since he was drugged, growing stronger with each passing moment? There wasn’t enough time to think it through. As the light faded from his vision, the last thing Robin heard was Ariel’s melodic voice.

“Oh you really are free, sweetie. You really are.”

Robin  
HP: 6/6--unconscious  
Orgasm 0%  
Corruption: 0%

Outfit (4/5):  
\- T-shirt  
\- Slacks  
\- Boxers  
\- Converse


End file.
